


Tales of the last Z warriors

by Struggler69



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24900190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Struggler69/pseuds/Struggler69
Summary: This story follows the future timeline in dragon universe and how the survivours, survive with the threat of the androids
Relationships: Erasa & Videl Satan, Future Trunks Briefs/Son Gohan, Future Videl Satan/Future Son Gohan
Kudos: 3





	Tales of the last Z warriors

Tarble

Tarble is supposed to be a Saiyan elite warrior, the son of the king of all Saiyan’s Vegeta the 3rd and the younger brother of Vegeta the 4th. He is supposed to be the 2nd prince of all the Saiyan’s and be as ruthless as his family and race yet, he isn't. He has seen so much death when he still fought for planet Vegeta, when he was still part of Frieza grand army but, he hated all of it, he hated the fighting and killing he wasn’t like his family a ruthless warrior he had a gentle heart like most low class Saiyan’s.

It was probably the reason why his father sent him away far away from Vegeta hidden at a remote planet on a fake mission. He was embarrassed by his son’s weak nature as a Saiyan elite warrior and a prince. Tarble is a pacifist by nature, that sees no point in violence and believes more violence will end up with bigger violence he believes that the only way to end conflict is with love.

For a time he had been proven right as he managed to win the hearts of the inhabitants of his new planet and marry the love of his life, someone that he wants to spend the rest of his life with Guren. Everything changed a few months back, he had to fight again, luckily even though he disliked fighting he kept up with his training. He fought against the remnants of Frieza’s grand army who were as powerful as the elite Ginyu Force Abo and Cado as years passed, they got stronger to the point that they were as strong as Frieza himself.

These two have been causing trouble in his planet his new home and Tarble has no other choice but to suck up his pride. He has heard the stories of a Saiyan who beat Frieza and Tarble thinks that Saiyan is the legendary super Saiyan which only one Saiyan capable of achieving that raw power and put an end to Frieza tyranny his brother prince Vegeta. He has had rumours where his brother a low planet with little fighting potential and technological development, planet Earth.

Here he is now on planet Earth he landed here with his wife Guren half an hour ago searching for any sign of life for any sign of his brother, but it is hopeless, this planet has signs of war. It makes his stomach knot reminding him of a time he was still a warrior and he tries to hold back his hurl. the type he remembers when he was part of Frieza’s army, there was no sign of life at all

"Tarble!" Guren says, as she tries to keep up with Tarble’s flying "I don’t think this is Earth." she says.

Tarble wants to believe her but when he looked at the Saiyan pod it had said that this was the destination that this was earth. He hopes to meet a single life even if it the Saiyan pod is incorrect he just hopes before he lives that life is in this planet not counting the animals.

Tarble looks back at his wife Guren she is all fatigue and in tears he wants to search at least for a single but is worried what he might witness if he used his scouter.

"Let me quickly check if there are life and people to save Guren." Tarble says to her she smiles at him that marshmallow smile of hers. He goes to his scouter and presses the on button and then he stares in utter shock and surprise to the point Guren looks at him in worry.

"What's wrong Tarble what happened?"

"It is Earth Guren."

"But...."

"There are people alive all around this...."

What he sees is a huge amount of power levels most are in the hundreds, other thousands he is surprised and puzzled by such an amazing event. Then he detects some higher power levels in the 1200, 6 000 and even one in the 30 000 and another in the 9 000. It surprises him at the large amount of power levels that are all over this planet with little population. It is like he is staring at Frieza’s army he now understands why his brother came to this planet, the people here have so much potential some are even stronger than his own mighty race. Everyone was wrong about planet Earth it is a planet of elite full of powerful individuals.

“ _Was it the Earthlings who turned this planet like this?”_ Tarble wonders remembering a legend that the there was a war on the Saiyan’s previous planet and that the legendary Super Saiyan power was so potent that he couldn’t contain his power.

He then detects a large power level in the 40 000 heading towards him, he detects it is like a million km away from his current location and then the power level starts to increase surprising him this was the first time he saw something like this the power lever increasing shocking him.

“It’s over 90 000” Tarble says bewildered as his scouter completely breaks.

Shock and surprise are all that Tarble can face, he is so focused that doesn’t hear the sudden explosions or his wife clinging on him. He is just amazed at this surprise, “Earth is full of surprises.” Tarble says

He is then filled with a sudden rush of anxiety and he looks around thinking that someone is here but to no avail. He is too focused on his own thinking hoping whoever t was, it is an ally and not a burden. The way he is focused he doesn’t even notice Guren trying to get his own.

"Watch out Tarble" Guren says out loud as she quickly pushes Tarble away while clinging to him. This instinctively causes Tarble to get out of his own delirious thoughts as he notices a Ki blast almost hit Guren.

"You are a nuisance Guren." the voices says in union.

Tarble quickly knows who they are, and he knows he has no choice at but to face against them he just hopes that the mysterious power arrives quickly. Tarble stares at the two warriors his nemesis Abo and Cado and is determined to protect his wife.

"You...!!!" Tarble says ready to fight in a fighting stance.

"Don't be surprised Tarble, wherever you go we go...." Says Cado.

"And we love you new place it, reminds us when we used to work for the Grand Army aah good time."

Guren squeezes Tarble’s hand not wanting to let go of her lover worried about him about what may happen. Tarble body is shaking he is consumed by fear and, but he feels motivation in his body.

"Guren run!" Tarble shots as he pushes her out of the way.

Abo flies towards Tarble trying to kick him on his head, Tarble manages to barely dodge the attacks he tries to attack Abo blind spot but Cado comes in and blocks the attack. At an instant Cado breathes a Ki blast attacking Tarble throwing him miles away destroying a building an already worn out building.

Tarble lays there injured hurt and unable to move his body hurting all over then he sees two people flying over him he quickly recognises who they are. Tarble quickly stands up he spits out blood then he launches a volley of Ki blast at Cado and Abo in wild rage. Abo and Cado finally reaches the Tarble, Tarble tries to take a step back but they are too fast for him he cannot handle it as they reach him quickly. Cado punches but he slips from the attack, at the same time Abo tries attacking the top but Tarble quickly block his attack hurting him so much. Tarble performs an explosion wave destroying both Cado and Abo scouters and throwing them far from Tarble.

Tarble is alone now feeling relief and slightly at ease, he then notices Guren hiding behind a building he quickly flies towards her and grabs her. He flies towards away at the direction of the battlefield hoping to get as far away from Abo and Cado using his Ki to quickly fly away.

He feels a pang in his chest and remembering his father’s voice, strong bold and demanding. _“Saiyan’s don't run away no matter what, have pride as a Saiyan never disappoint the royal family boy."_ It disappoints and hurts him remembering his past, remembering he is not good enough. He puts these feelings tight in him being too careful to not think about them.

Then he sees two figures floating, they both look identical to each other only difference is one appears to be a female with blonde hair and the other is a male with black hair. Tarble would have been surprised but considering what his scouter said planet Earth is completely different full of powerful individuals.

"Hi, hello it is nice finally meet people my name is Tarble and this is my wife Guren" Tarble says he looks at the back where he came from. "But we have to run they will kill you if they see you."

He runs towards them hoping they listen to him, the blonde stares at him with utter shock, the black-haired smiles.

"Interesting, you must be new around here." the black haired say

"Yeah people around here aren’t so trusting of people that can fly." the blonde haired says right after the black-haired reminding Tarble of Abo and Cado.

"Well that is no problem and yes I came here looking for my brother Vegeta..."

"Did you say Vegeta?" the black haired says and Tarble nods

"How interesting well this would be fun."

"Indeed sis, Indeed"

It made Tarble wonder what they were talking about he felt something was off even Guren could feel it. He felt like he should have never told him anything and made them worse.

Then Abo and Cado suddenly arrives they look in shock, and it surprises Tarble, "Tarble move away from those two they are dangerous." They both say.

Tarble does not understand what they mean, they are supposed to be his enemies, but their tone and appearance seem to be concerning. He looks back and sees the blonde and brunette conniving grin, then he realises his biggest mistake, it was these two that made Earth like this. The brunette doesn’t give Tarble a moment to calm down as he quickly smacks him towards the direction of Abo and Cado.

"We are only helping you this one time because we are the only ones that can kill you." Cado says

“Besides this will be fun.” Abo says enthusiastically.

"Looks what we have here good old Vegeta jnr., two ahem 18 toys and this lovely delicious marshmallow." the brunette says.

"Shut up, and I call dibs." Says the blonde annoyed

"What you mean..."

Tarble notice something the black haired is holding Guren neck, he can see Guren trying to breath, but she is unable to he feels consumed with rage and a power it foreign. He tries to contain himself and is unable to he tries to fly and attack the black haired one but Abo and Cado holds him back.

"Careful Tarble don’t you see they are beyond your power even us we cannot just beat these people normally. We need to be careful against them and work together if you want to get her back"

"Hey, you 3 hope you can entertain my sister like dear old blondie man I miss him no wonder it has been so slow lately although that girl did entertain me."

"Have class 17 she is pretty young"

"Says the girl that likes dwarf, besides #18 I'm 17."

“You know you such annoying why do am I always following you.”

“Because the party is where 17 is sis.”

“Dammit these two they look down on us” Cabo says angrily.

It makes Tarble wonder who these people are they are so carefree and not worried at all. He knows people like them he needs to be careful otherwise he has no hope at all winning, he just hopes that his longtime enemies would not betray him.

"Fine I will work with you two but there might be someone arriving here, they mentioned a dear old Blondie, this person might be their friends and enemy…"

"We know Tarble we detected that power level; he is headed here whoever the person is he is stronger than Frieza’s base and ours. The strange thing is we didn’t detect these two-power level."

"Oooho you three don't disappoint me, if you do the girl dies." #18 says as she launches multiple Ki blast towards them. They manage to block the Ki, but the girl is head on their tails already ready to attack she kicks Abo launching him far away, grabs Cado head and blasts him with a Ki blast instantly knocking him out, he ends up dropping down. The girl is relentless as she instantly punches Tarble in the guts launching him far away, but #18 is hot on his trail as she quickly flies towards Tarble she prepares to kick Tarble but he blocks the attack he ends up screaming in utter pain as his arm ends up injured. He cannot bare it anymore he regrets coming here bringing Guren to this place he does not want to die he does not want his lover to die to suffer.

He tries with all his might to fight #18 but she is too strong for him it is like she is holding back, and this is all a game for her. #18 Grabs his broken arm tightly squeezing and then punches him multiple times on his gut causing hm to hurl blood out. Tarble is hurt weakened more hurt then he ever could imagine, he wants to give up he saw how easily Abo and Cado beaten, he doesn’t understand why he keeps on fighting but feels getting weaker and he gives up.

"Please I am sorry, please let me go, let Guren go you win, I’m not strong"

"Oh no, no, no you need to entertain us 17 give him the courage to fight back it is getting boring." The blonde says she looks back at the black haired and Tarble stares at #17 and his jaw drops he stares at Guren as he body is incinerated to smithereens and the two twins laugh at like it is all a joke.

"Oh, and I killed Vegeta also he was pathetic but better man then you are I guess now we know who is the faveourite child. You should have entertained her more, but you didn’t too bad for you."

Tarble mind goes complete blank, he doesn’t feel the pain on his arm anymore, but in is chest it twist his body he feels that foreign power completely engulf him spreading throughout his body its raw, it is rage it is his anger. He holds on to that new power as his strength increases tremendously all he wants to do is scream and destroy these two.

“Hhaaaaaaaaaaaaaa you bastards you will pay for this I will kill you all.” Tarble screams in utter rage as he launches multiple volleys at #18 the attack pushes the female back Tarble doesn’t give her a break as he performs the royal family technique the Gallick gun he launches at #18 but #17 quickly deflects the attack with utter ease and attacks Tarble.

"My turn" #17 says

Tarble and #17 both fight one another but it is clear as day who is stronger, their hands hold each other as 17# stares at Tarble and grins.

“You didn’t disappoint me little Vegeta but get stronger you are still weak; you didn’t even bruise my sister.” #17 Says knocking Tarble out, the last thing Tarble sees is a purple monster Aka fighting against those.

\------------------

A scared man passes the wasteland of this town, he was too late again when he detected those huge power level. If only he had a spare Senzu bean he knows he would have come here faster, he walks around this area and notices two space pods both destroyed but he recognises that Technology very well. He flies around the abandoned city filled with recent battle, even if there was no fighting the city would have remained a mess. He notices two figures one with red skin another with blue skin. They are dressed in his father’s race armour and they are dead their gut opened, and arms sliced. It angers him again help arrived yet was easily destroyed by the android. He then feels a new Ki it is dropping but near, he flies towards there, he notices long spikey hair, a familiar looking face and his jaw drops as he notices a tale. “His a Saiyan.” The Warrior says.


End file.
